


Captive Hearts [Italian translation]

by Ellipse, Nana_41175



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Courtship, Drama, First Meetings, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Italian translation, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Medieval Medicine, Nudity, Poisoning, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Submission, Switching, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, captive hearts, captivity issues, handjobs, hawking and falconry, traduzione in italiano
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipse/pseuds/Ellipse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una Johnlock ambientata nel Medieovo. John Watson è un Highlander tenuto prigioniero, col compito di curare il Principe Gaaldiniano da una strana malattia. In cambio dei suoi sforzi, John si ritrova costretto a entrare al servizio del Principe, conosciuto solo come Monseigneur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559844) by [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175). 



Note della traduttrice: Buonsalve a tutti! 

Dopo aver cominciato a tradurre questa splendida storia per un altro sito (EFP), approdo anche qui con la traduzione in italiano di Captive Hearts :D per quanti la conoscono già, bentornati, e per quanti non hanno mai avuto modo di leggerla né in lingua originale né in traduzione, benvenuti! Spero che questo racconto possa piacervi tanto quanto sta piacendo a me (ma chi prendo in giro, io lo adoro). I capitoli finora pubblicati sono già tutti tradotti e reperibili a [questo link](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2264100&i=1), per cui procederò velocemente con l'aggiornare la traduzione qui su Ao3, dove trasferirò anche tutte le note alla traduzione che ho fatto di volta in volta per ogni capitolo. 

Ringrazio ancora una volta l'autrice, la meravigliosa [Nana_41175](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175), per avermi accordato il permesso di tradurre questa storia, e vi lascio alla (ri)lettura ^_^ a presto! 

Ellipse

NB:  io non sono una traduttrice professionista, per cui è altamente probabile che commetta errori e imprecisioni che vi invito a farmi notare senza esitazioni. Il testo non può che migliorare! Ad ogni modo, chi ha già letto le mie altre traduzioni sa che macino in fretta e lasciando poche note dietro di me, quindi se doveste notare alcune particolari ripetizioni, delle espressioni arzigogolate o un po' antiquate, sappiate che dipende tutto dal mio tentativo di rispettare il testo originale e di ricreare l'atmosfera misteriosa e antica che esso riesce a evocare nella lettura

****

**CAPITOLO 1**

  


  


  


Il falco femmina volava a una grande altezza da terra.

  


Sotto di lei[1], sparsi fin dove i suoi occhi riuscivano a scorgere, le distese verdi e i campi coltivati di Gaaldine - in tonalità sgargianti di giallo e arancione - sembravano tutte quasi degli scacchetti pittoreschi su di una gigantesca trapunta. Qua e là si innalzavano bianchi fili di fumo dai fuochi appiccati dai contadini nel ripulire i campi per la messe successiva. Un numeroso gregge di pecore, dal suo elevato punto d'osservazione, non era altro che un insieme di puntini bianchi in movimento.

  


Se la cosa le fosse importata, a sud rispetto a lei si estendeva il profondo mare azzurrino e, poco più in là, le sponde più calde di Gondal. A nord vi era l'Angria – con le Highlands e le Lowlands [2]– la vasta terra in cui l'inverno regnava per quasi tutto l'anno in alcune delle sue lontane montagne. Una terra di laghi freddi e piatti, di paludi infide e oscure, di foreste fruscianti - antiche, impenetrabili. Una terra infestata da secoli di guerre e conflitti, e da un suo particolare tipo di fantasmi.

  


Eppure qui, in Gaaldine, si era all'inizio della primavera, accompagnata dallo spettacolo e dal profumo delle piante in germoglio. Presto sarebbero terminate le piogge corroboranti e per un breve periodo si sarebbe instaurata l'estate prima dell'arrivo dell'autunno, seguito dal bianco inverno. Un caleidoscopio di stagioni.

  


Il falco era perfettamente indifferente a tutto questo. Era una creatura che viveva per lo più nel presente, con poche preoccupazioni al mondo. Con le punte delle ali completamente spiegate, planando silenziosa nel vento, dava l'impressionante idea di essere sospesa a mezz'aria. Dalla sua altezza, era facile dimenticare tutte le cose terrene e materiali. Qui, nel vasto vuoto dei cieli, nulla contava più della libertà che era propria unicamente della sua specie.

  


Ma, ahimè, anche un essere alato come lei non poteva restare in cielo per sempre. Dopo essersi saziata d'aria e del periodo trascorso al sole, si volse di nuovo verso il punto da cui era partita, con il suo infallibile senso della direzione. Superò i campi pacifici e ben curati e le praterie selvagge dirigendosi più a nord, dove l'aria era molto più fredda, le nuvole più dense e vicine al terreno.

  


Proprio nel punto in cui finiva Gaaldine e iniziava l'Angria, cominciò a fare la sua discesa, spronata da uno strano fischio acuto – fatto da un uomo.

  


Il suo padrone.

  


Planò giù, giù, la vista di un rumoroso ed esteso accampamento di umani che entrava infine nel suo campo visivo. Un accampamento militare, nientemeno.

  


Qui era più difficile accantonare le questioni terrene e pensare che tutto andasse bene. Una massa brulicante di persone e cavalli con vari carichi di armamenti non significava quasi mai che la situazione fosse serena. Era molto più difficile, qui, fraintendere i segnali di tensione ribollente, a malapena trattenuta, e di violenza in procinto di essere scatenata – era un qualcosa che gli umani sembravano specializzati nel creare, a quanto pareva.

  


Incombeva la guerra.

  


Ma la guerra era un affare degli uomini, non dei falchi.

  


Scese in picchiata e passò sfrecciando sulle teste di quelle creature, così piene di caos e rumore, e le superò con fermezza fino ad atterrare sul proprio, legittimo trespolo – un braccio teso e muscoloso dalla mano sottile, interamente guantata di pelle nera.

  


“Bentornata, Azrail” mormorò il suo proprietario con una voce profonda.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Importante!** **Note tradotte dell'autrice** : _(mi spiace, andrà per le lunghe)_ _Per quanto io sia interessata a leggere biografie storiche, mi dispiace dire che l'idea dello svolgere serie, estese e accurate ricerche sul Medioevo mi ha un po' sopraffatta. C'è così tanto materiale interessante su questo affascinante periodo della storia inglese, e cercherò di incorporarlo il più possibile nel racconto, ma l'accuratezza storica (o accuratezza di qualunque tipo, per la questione) dovrà avere una posizione secondaria. I dettagli sul primo, pieno e tardo e Medioevo verranno mescolati assieme. Tutti i possibili errori sono miei._

  


_La storia è un racconto romantico ambientato nel periodo medievale. Trarrà elementi dalla letteratura medievale e dai racconti moderni che danno una loro interpretazione fantasiosa di quei tempi (e la storia propenderà più su quest'ultimi). Perciò, verrà fatto uso di una gran quantità di meccanismi romantico-drammatici, stereotipati e utilizzati in abbondanza (a cominciare dal titolo banale e dalla piega della trama). Vi prego di non aspettarvi, nei personaggi, un ritratto accurato del manierismo medievale, dato che la trama e i personaggi verranno altamente stilizzati. In fondo, questa è una storia d'amore e un omaggio al genere vivace, emozionante e grandemente versatile che è il romanzo medievale._

  


_Per via della plausibile possibilità di errori storici, ho fatto anche di più, andando a romanzare luoghi ed eventi reali ( per esempio, **Angria** designerà la Scozia, **Gaaldine** l'Inghilterra, **Gondal** la Francia. Ad ogni modo, le famiglie reali Gondaliane e Gaaldiane manterranno **l'uso del francese** , dato che non posso inventarmi una nuova lingua da far usare loro. Inoltre, come ha detto una volta Angela Carter, il francese è “l'unica lingua in cui si possa fare le fusa” ^_^). Anche i nomi dei luoghi non sono miei; sono tratti da un'altra fonte: Angria, Gaaldine e Gondal sono luoghi dei mondi immaginari delle **bambine Bronte** : Charlotte, Branwell, Emily e Anne._

  


_ Infine, la frase “Bentornata, Azrail” viene da un famoso anime degli anni '90, **The Heroic Legend of Arslan** . È un tale peccato che sia stato interrotto a metà produzione e che non sia mai giunto a una conclusione. **Azrael** ( **Azrail** ) è il nome dell' **Arcangelo della Morte** . Nel prossimo capitolo, ulteriori informazioni sul suo misterioso padrone e sull'uomo che ne attraverserà il cammino! _

  


  


**Note alla traduzione:**

[1] Si inizia subito con le note! Come già si capisce nella primissima riga, il falco di cui si parla è di sesso femminile – cosa che in inglese si deduce dall'uso di aggettivi, pronomi ecc al femminile, e che in italiano ho voluto sciogliere così, specificando “falco femmina”, anche per meglio conciliarlo con il “lei” della frase successiva. A proposito di questo “lei”, appunto: mi rendo conto che, trattandosi di un animale, l'uso di un pronome femminile possa suonare stonato e che sarebbe più giusto usarne uno neutro come “essa”; almeno in questo caso, però, ho voluto lasciarlo perché 1) mi sembrava che qui “essa” appesantisse la lettura, e 2) più volte in questo racconto ci si riferisce ad Azrail come a un qualcosa di più di un animale, con una sensibilità e un'intelligenza particolari, e il suo stesso padrone le parla e la tratta in modi che contribuiscono ad “umanizzarla” agli occhi del lettore. Per questo motivo, in questo capitolo come anche nei prossimi, continuerò a riferirmi ad Azrail con aggettivi ecc al femminile.

[2] Come detto nelle note dell'autrice, l'Angria indica la Scozia, caratterizzata dalle meravigliose Highlands e Lowlands. Ho lasciato i termini inglesi perché sono in uso anche in italiano (che di essi non ha una traduzione ufficiale), e tradurre con “altipiani, terre alte, terre basse” ecc mi sembrava riduttivo.


	2. Capitolo 2

Note alla traduzione:  
 

1) ho già detto che, essendo questo racconto ambientato nel Medioevo, il lessico utilizzato e spesso anche le immagini ricreate saranno abbastanza particolari; io farò ovviamente del mio meglio per rendere la traduzione il più credibile possibile, segnalando laddove mi sia stato impossibile rendere diversamente alcuni termini o espressioni.

2) il “voi”, il famoso stramaledetto voi che si davano i simpaticoni del Medioevo e che nella lettura in italiano crea a volte qualche fraintendimento riguardo a chi ci si rivolga ecc. Cercherò di rendere tutti i dialoghi in maniera il più chiara possibile, e utilizzerò il “tu” solo qualora ci si rivolga a personaggi particolarmente giovani (come vedrete in questo capitolo).

3) Questo racconto presenterà più avanti alcuni dialoghi svolti in francese che io, come nell'originale, lascerò tali nel testo e di cui riporterò poi la traduzione a fine pagina.

Buona lettura! ^_^ 

**CAPITOLO** **2**

  


  


  


Stava piovendo quando John lo incontrò per la prima volta.

  


Non stava ancora diluviando, era solo una pioggerella – sottili aghi di pioggia che cadevano di tanto in tanto dallo scuro cielo grigio per infrangersi sulle guance di John e sfiorargli le ciglia, formando goccioline che gli si scrollavano dai capell scarmigliati sulla testa scoperta, mentre scappava per mettersi in salvo.

  


La sua situazione era disperata.

  


Dietro di sé, poteva sentire il suo avversario avvicinarsi velocemente. Come non avrebbe potuto, quando questi era in sella a un cavallo mentre John aveva solo le sue due gambe su cui correre, mentre la pioggia leggera rendeva la terra ai suoi piedi un ammasso di zolle scivolose?

  


Il diavolo a cavallo, fuori a caccia del suo genere preferito di preda: un'anima perduta.

  


Perché la questione chiara e semplice era questa: John non avrebbe dovuto essere qui.

  


La fame lo aveva spinto, insieme ai due uomini che formavano il loro piccolo gruppo, nelle foreste alle estremità dell'Angria per procacciarsi del cibo e, prima che se ne fossero resi conto, si erano smarriti. Avevano continuato a vagare persi in quel fitto, oscuro bosco per quasi ben tre giorni prima di riemergere, battendo le palpebre, alla luce aperta e grigia del sole.

  


In una regione sconosciuta.

  


E incappando in un agguato.

  


Dal loro punto d'osservazione sulla cima della collina appena in pendenza, dove li aveva lasciati la foresta, avevano tenuto d'occhio un minuscolo villaggio più in basso rispetto a loro – un piccolo gruppo di case dall'aspetto abbandonato, senza fumo a innalzarsi dai camini. Non sapevano in che luogo si trovassero, ma avevano concordato sul fatto che sarebbe stato meglio trovare rifugio prima che la pioggia imperversasse sulle loro teste. Ma, prima che potessero mettere in atto il loro proposito, un dardo era sfrecciato nell'aria e aveva ferito la spalla del giovane Alec.

  


Da quel che John riuscì a constatare, erano in tre: un uomo dai capelli grigi e una donna dalla carnagione scura a piedi, con un altro uomo -completamente vestito di nero - in groppa a un cavallo. Comparsi come se dal nulla e rapidamente alla carica contro di loro.

  


John non aveva aspettato che un'altra freccia trovasse il suo bersaglio. “Correte!” aveva urlato, spingendo con forza Alec e il suo altro compagno perché fuggissero in direzioni diverse mentre lui ne prendeva un'altra ancora. Aveva gettato via la sua pesante sacca, carica di quel che aveva preso dal bosco, e non si era guardato indietro.

  


Pur così facendo, sapeva – dal fragoroso suono di zoccoli alle proprie spalle – chi fra i tre lo stesse inseguendo.

  


Quell'uomo in nero, in sella a quel demone di cavallo scuro come il suo padrone.

  


Con il fiatone a risuonargli nelle orecchie, John si arrischiò infine a gettare un'occhiata dietro di sé e vide che la bestia adesso non era che a qualche passo da lui. Poteva sentirne il pesante respiro alle spalle, vederne il muso malvagio e la bocca schiumosa mentre guadagnava diversi metri e gli si affiancava.

  


All'ultimo istante, John deviò bruscamente, ma non fu veloce abbastanza da schivare la lancia gettata ai suoi piedi per intralciarlo. Incespicò e cadde, con il movimento violento che lo fece ruzzolare per un tratto prima che lui si rimettesse di nuovo in piedi a correre.

  


Ma non c'era nessuna direzione in cui scappare. L'uomo sul cavallo scuro gli girava attorno, tagliandogli ogni via di fuga.

  


La pioggerella era più forte adesso, ma non abbastanza da oscurargli la vista del suo avversario.

  


Per la prima volta, con la pioggia leggera attorno a loro, John poté considerarne la figura: i ricci scuri resi selvaggi dal vento su quella testa scoperta, l'armatura interamente in nero, coperta in parte da una sfarzosa mantella, anch'essa nera, che vi ricadeva sopra. Cosa più intimidatoria: John non riusciva affatto a scorgere il suo volto. Una maschera nera gli nascondeva il viso dal naso in su, lasciando libera la parte inferiore della faccia. E John poté vedere che stava sorridendo.

  


Un personaggio decisamente sinistro. Uno di quei demoni malvagi descritti in innumerevoli racconti di vecchie comari per spaventare i bambini. John riusciva a sentire i propri capelli cominciare a rizzarglisi sulla nuca.

  


“Arrendetevi” sentì dire allo sconosciuto in una profonda voce strascicata. “O morite.”

  


Gaaldiniano. John non aveva dubbi a riguardo, a giudicare dall'accento. Quindi si erano, in effetti, lasciati alle spalle i confini dell'Angria. Avrebbe dovuto combattere allora. Il che andava bene. Più che bene. John era un soldato. Combattere era quel che faceva.

  


John estrasse la spada malridotta dalla fodera laterale e la impugno di fronte a sé. “Lasciatemi andare” disse. “Lasciate andare i miei compagni. Questa faccenda non dovrebbe essere resa un errore più grave di quanto già sia.”

  


Il sorriso divenne una risata, profonda e gutturale. “Dunque lo riconoscete come un errore da parte vostra.”

  


John si morse il labbro, rifiutandosi di lasciare che paura o rabbia avessero la meglio su di lui. “Ci eravamo persi nella foresta. Non avevamo modo di sapere-”

  


“Scuse, una di troppo. Non lasciate che ne senta altre dalla vostra bocca” replicò l'uomo a cavallo. “La cosa mi annoia, e non influenza in alcun modo il risultato.”

  


“Molto bene” mormorò John. “Se è un combattimento che desiderate tanto. Ma qual è il problema? Non siete certo di potermi sconfiggere senza l'aiuto del vostro destriero?”

  


Questo sembrò lasciare l'altro interdetto. John ne fu compiaciuto.

  


“Siamo insolenti, non è vero?” disse infine l'uomo, la voce gelida.

  


Ma smontò da cavallo.

  


John soppresse la speranza selvaggia che gli scaturì dentro dall'idea di poterne ottenere un buon combattimento, dopo tutto, e si limitò a rafforzare la presa sulla propria spada. Occhieggiò la figura con diffidenza mentre questa avanzava lentamente verso di lui, sguainando anch'essa la spada da un fodero ingioiellato.

  


Tutt'intorno a loro, continuavano piano a scendere schegge di pioggia argentata.

  


La sua spada - John poteva intuirlo – era molto ben fatta. Era piuttosto evidente. La lama sembrava tagliente, in maniera quasi crudele. Decisamente non il tipo di arma che stava impugnando John – scarti di metallo in parte fusi, rimodellati e rimessi frettolosamente insieme. Non era molto, ma aveva accompagnato John nelle sue battaglie fino a quel momento. John poteva solo pregare che gli facesse superare anche questa, perché lo sconosciuto che gli bloccava il cammino aveva appena detto che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

  


“Non siamo costretti a farlo” ripeté John, prendendo tempo, anche se non sapeva a cosa gli sarebbe servito del tempo più.

  


“Gettate l'arma, allora” ribatté freddamente quella voce profonda.

  


John considerò le proprie possibilità, e decise di non apprezzare l'idea di essere tenuto prigioniero dal nemico. “No” disse in maniera ostinata. “Lasciatemi andare e basta. Non siamo ancora in guerra.”

  


Il suo avversario lo scrutò con l'immobilità di un serpente. Poi, “Avete dei forti nervi per proporre una soluzione che non è a vostra disposizione. Le vostre uniche possibilità sono di arrendervi o di combattere. Vi consiglio vivamente la prima, se tenete alla vostra vita.”

  


Quasi senza rendersene conto, avevano cominciato a girarsi intorno l'un altro.

  


“Siete un soldato e un guaritore, chiaramente proveniente dalle Highlands” proseguì la figura in nero. “Cosa possiamo dedurre dal vostro mettere piede qui, lungo i confini di Gaaldine, in questo periodo così inopportuno?”

  


Se John rimase sorpreso dalle parole dell'uomo, si rifiutò di agire di conseguenza. “Basta parlare allora!” esclamò facendo infine la propria mossa, roteando la spada in un arco. “Combattiamo, se dobbiamo!”

  


Lo sconosciuto fu rapido nell'intercettare il suo colpo, le loro spade che cozzavano, che s'incontravano. Ci fu un secondo circa in cui entrambi gli uomini rimasero intrappolati in uno strano, precario equilibrio, nessuno dei due capace di far retrocedere l'altro. Un secondo circa in cui i loro volti furono ad appena pochi centimetri di distanza, a respirare il fiato dell'altro, che diveniva una nebbiolina sottile nella pioggia fredda. Gli occhi blu di John erano scuri e implacabili nel guardar dritto in quelli chiari e spalancati del suo avversario. L'aria stessa attorno a loro sembrò rabbrividire per un qualcosa di invisibile, come una scarica.

  


Incredibilmente chiaro, il colore di quegli occhi. La maschera che celava il volto dello sconosciuto non poteva nascondere l'evidente stupore che vi era in essi.

  


Un mero secondo, nulla di più. Ma John aveva affrontato abbastanza scontri da avere un presentimento sul possibile esito di questa lotta: contro ogni aspettativa, forse avrebbe potuto vincere questo combattimento, dopotutto.

  


L'uomo di fronte a lui era abile – non c'era dubbio che avesse alle spalle l'addestramento tradizionale. Ma chiaramente la spada non era l'arma che meglio padroneggiava. John fu in grado di capirlo nell'esatto momento in cui le loro spade si incrociarono, come se queste potessero parlargli per dirgli qualcosa su chi le impugnava.

  


Ritrasse la propria arma bruscamente, all'improvviso. Sentì lo stridere acuto di metallo contro metallo mentre le due spade si districavano, e tornò ad attaccare l'avversario con un breve, violento movimento. Non gli avrebbe dato alcuna possibilità di lanciarsi all'offensiva.

  


L'uomo intercettò di nuovo la sua spada con la propria, ma la sua presa si stava indebolendo sotto alla forza dell'irruenza di John. Doveva averlo percepito, perché si ritrasse all'improvviso interrompendo la loro situazione di stallo, con una brusca spinta della propria spada contro quella di John.

  


“Monseigneur!” risuonò la voce di un uomo, a una decina di metri da loro.

  


“Indietro, Lestrade!” John sentì ringhiare all'uomo in nero. “Questo qui è mio.”

  


_Oh no, non lo sono_ , pensò John con ferocia. _È il contrario, amico._

  


Si scagliò contro l'uomo, ne parò la spada, la scansò e rispose al colpo, caricando il peso sulla propria arma – una piccola e complessa danza, resa più intima da tutto ciò che c'era in gioco. Di certo non stavano combattendo da più di cinque minuti, eppure a John sembrava un'eternità. In quel breve lasso di tempo in cui tutto il resto rimaneva immobile, stavano entrambi dando del proprio meglio.

Alla pari in ogni aspetto finché, d'un tratto, non lo furono più. John la vide, quell'impercettibile mossa che segnò un errore nella posizione del suo avversario – il suo spiraglio di opportunità. Con un'ultima rotazione, con impressa tutta la propria forza, colpì l'arma dell'altro con la propria. E osservò la spada sfuggire di mano al nemico, compiendo un breve volo nella pioggia prima di atterrare con un sordo tonfo sul fango erboso.   


Una spada, non importava quanto ben fatta, non era che una spada, avrebbe voluto dire John, ma non ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità. Prima che potesse anche solo riportare la propria spada di fronte a sé e valutare cos'avrebbe fatto dell'uomo che gli stava davanti, udì un debole sibilo nell'aria. Un lieve fruscio.

Solo quel suono, sconosciuto e incomprensibile, e John non avrebbe saputo cosa l'avesse colpito mentre qualcosa lo urtava alle spalle. Perse i sensi prima ancora di toccare il fango molle ai propri piedi.

Il cielo sopra di lui continuò a versare lacrime, inosservato.

  


  


  


~~~~~@~~~~~

  


  


Poteva essere rimasto incosciente per un paio d'ore. O forse per un giorno intero. Non era facile a dirsi. Quando riprese lentamente i sensi, ogni cosa nel suo corpo faceva male come non mai, ma non quanto il pulsare sulla sua nuca. Qualcuno lì vicino stava gemendo – un basso, monotono piagnucolio. Con difficoltà, John chiuse la bocca inaridita e si rese conto di essere stato lui a produrre quel suono orribile.

  


Lunghi momenti di disorientamento. Una mano sulla sua spalla, a sollevarlo. Qualcuno stava parlando in tono agitato sopra di lui. Per un attimo, John non riuscì a comprendere le parole che stava sentendo. Quando finalmente aprì gli occhi, realizzò che si trattava di Alec, che lo scrutava dall'alto. 

  


Quindi il giovane Alec stava bene. Il loro altro compagno non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

  


John si leccò le labbra secche con una lingua altrettanto secca, e gracchiò “Dove-?”

Non era molto sicuro di cosa stesse guardando, sopra di sé. Un tetto rastremato in tela, con il suono sferzante della pioggia che vi batteva sopra dall'esterno. Una tenda. Erano all'interno di una tenda.

  


Alec stava scuotendo la testa con aria miserevole e stava per aprire bocca, quando una voce dietro di lui disse “Quindi siete tutti in piedi ora, giusto?”

  


Le parole furono dette in un borbottio burbero.

  


John impiegò solo un secondo per rimettere insieme ogni cosa. Guardò, oltre la spalla ferita di Alec, l'uomo che era entrato. Sì, lo aveva visto. Era quell'uomo coi capelli grigi nel campo, di costituzione massiccia, dalla mascella squadrata.

  


Lestrade. L'uomo in nero lo aveva chiamato Lestrade.

  


Questi stava ora scuotendo mestamente la testa. “Santo cielo” borbottò, fissando i due prigionieri di fronte a sé. “Come se non avessi abbastanza responsabilità adesso.”

“Acqua” sussurrò John.   
  


Lestrade fece un cenno ad Alec. “Avanti. Dagli dell'acqua” disse. “Che non si dica che vi stiamo privando delle prime necessità.”

  


John bevve con fare assettato dal calice offertogli da Alec.

  


“Suppongo che voi signori possiate voler cominciare a rispondere ad alcune domande, mentre siete nostri... ospiti?” fece Lestrade, in tono quasi affabile.

  


John non gli stava prestando attenzione. “Stai ancora sanguinando” disse ad Alec, lanciando un'occhiata alla pezza annodata in modo grossolano attorno alla sua spalla, a mo' di bendaggio.

  


“Non è niente di grave" mormorò Alec. Nei suoi grandi occhi blu era incisa, come un'ombra, la paura.

  


John alzò gli occhi sul nuovo venuto. “È ferito” fece notare. “Non possiamo avere qualcuno che venga a medicarlo?”

  


Lestrade incrociò le braccia al petto. “Il nostro dottore arriverà a breve” disse, con tono indifferente, “Dopo che si sarà occupato dei suoi doveri nell'accampamento. Potrebbe volerci un po' però. Sarei più preoccupato di quel colpo che avete ricevuto alla nuca, piuttosto che di quella sua piccola ferita. Se non altro, Sally non vi ha direttamente ucciso.”

  


Le ultime parole, per John, non ebbero senso. “La nostra sacca” disse d'improvviso. “Abbiamo dei medicinali. Dalla foresta. Posso... avete preso la nostra sacca, almeno?”

  


Lestrade inarcò le sopracciglia, uscì noncurante a parlare con qualcuno fuori della tenda. “Sì, abbiamo la vostra sacca” disse, rientrando.

  


“Potrei almeno medicare il mio compagno, se voi non siete disposti?” disse John, mettendosi lentamente a sedere. Lottò per trattenersi dal sussultare, nello sfiorare con una mano malfermal'area dolorante dietro alla propria testa .

Dio, cosa lo aveva messo a terra? Sembrava quasi gli avesse portato via anche metà del cranio.

  


“Oh?” disse Lestrade, le sopracciglia alzate. “Siete un dottore, quindi?”

  


John non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo con circospezione.

  


Un movimento fuori della tenda. Lestrade si allungò ad afferrare la pesante sacca mentre questa gli veniva porta.

  


_Oh no_ , pensò John. Poteva solo sperare che il contenuto fosse stato risparmiato dalla pioggia. Aveva impiegato così tanto tempo a procurarsi tutte quelle cose, si sarebbero rovinate se fossero state bagnate.

  


Lestrade si accigliò mentre John apriva la borsa e ne tirava fuori il contenuto: dei gambi di fungo, della corteccia secca, del muschio scuro, delle strane foglie. Un mazzo di piccoli fiori bianchi, che stavano rapidamente avvizzendo. Fra tutte quelle cose, granuli di terriccio. John sospirò di sollievo. Era tutto piuttosto intatto.

  


“Sembrano tutti detriti della foresta” osservò Lestrade, occhieggiando le cose tra le mani caute di John nel modo in cui avrebbe guardato un cesto di vermi.

  


_Sì, cosa ne saprebbe un filisteo della medicina della foresta?_ Pensò John cupamente, scacciando l'impulso di sbuffare. Ignorando l'uomo, cominciò a selezionare gli ingredienti necessari di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per curare la ferita di Alec.

  


Con attenzione, sciolse il bendaggio insanguinato sulla spalla di Alec. Esaminando la ferita, disse piano “Sì, non è così grave, ma è piuttosto profonda. Non vorremmo che iniziasse a infettarsi.”

  


Macinò con le dita dei pezzetti di corteccia finché questi non si sbriciolarono. Li mischiò nella coppa d'acqua assieme a un pizzico di muschio finché non divennero una pasta molliccia color marrone scuro. La strofinò sulla ferita di Alec con mano esperta. Lestrade osservò il procedimento in un silenzio perplesso.

  


“Dove avete imparato tutto questo?” chiese dopo che John ebbe finito, suonando interessato suo malgrado.

  


John non considerò la sua domanda e, determinato a rendersi seccante quanto più possibile, dichiarò invece “Abbiamo fame. Non possiamo avere nulla da mangiare?”

  


Con magra soddisfazione, guardò i tratti del loro carceriere inasprirsi per il fastidio ma, prima che questi potesse dire qualcosa, qualcuno dall'esterno si intromise di nuovo. “Mio signore” John sentì mormorare.

  


Una breve conversazione. Infine Lestrade si volse verso di loro. “Non abbiamo ancora finito” disse, scansando un lembo della tenda e uscendone.

  


  


~~~~~@~~~~~

  


  


Trascorsero delle ore e quell'uomo non fece ritorno. In sua assenza era stato dato loro un magro porridge insapore che fece da colazione. La protratta assenza di Lestrade diede a John un po' di tempo per sonnecchiare e riguadagnare le forze, e per sommergere Alec di domande.

  


Era un completo disastro, il loro piano. Qualunque esso fosse stato, per cominciare. Eppure John sapeva che se avessero scelto di restare ulteriormente nel gruppo frammentario del loro corpo di combattimento sarebbero morti di fame. Costituiti da un insieme eterogeneo di uomini da diversi villaggi più settentrionali, erano arrivati ai confini a sud dell'Angria per scoprire che la guerra con Gaaldine ci sarebbe o non ci sarebbe potuta essere, in base a certe trattative che erano ancora in corso da entrambe le parti. Ancora peggio, il signore che stavano servendo era un giovane ragazzino senza esperienza, che aveva di recente preso il posto del suo anziano padre. Questa era la sua prima campagna, e il primo disastro ad attenderlo era stato il rendersi conto di essere impreparato a sfamare e dare riparo alla moltitudine di uomini al suo comando, che avevano sentito di una guerra e si erano affrettati a prendere pieno vantaggio delle possibilità da essa offerta. Né il giovane sovrano aveva avuto abbastanza potere su quel particolare tipo di uomini. Prima che fossero trascorsi i primi, pochi giorni, il suo accampamento si era disfatto in una serie di lotte interne e alcuni dei soldati avevano deciso di andarsene per il ribrezzo della situazione. 

  


John era uno di questi.

  


Non aveva saputo davvero cosa fare poi – forse unirsi a un altro reggimento – ma aveva infine deciso di avere cose migliori con cui occupare il tempo rispetto all'aspettare che scoppiasse la guerra. Non era stato pagato né sfamato in maniera decente mentre era ancora al campo, quindi avrebbe dovuto trovarsi del cibo da solo. Quello era stato il motivo per cui, essendo rimasto così d'improvviso senza un  padrone , se n'era andato nella foresta con Alec alle calcagna. E poi si erano persi.

  


E ora questo.

  


Il loro altro compagno, un uomo che conoscevano solo come Stephen, era riuscito a sfuggire ai loro inseguitori ed era tornato nel bosco. Dio solo sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto da solo in quell'ambiente selvaggio.

  


Da quel che Alec gli aveva raccontato, John fu in grado di ricostruire ciò che era successo dopo aver perso conoscenza per il colpo.

  


Alec aveva visto l'arma che lo aveva atterrato, ma non era in grado di dire di cosa si trattasse. Un sottile oggetto triangolare che era stato lanciato dalla donna con la carnagione scura. Volava ad arco nell'aria e poteva essere manovrato in modo da far ritorno tra le mani della donna. Alec non aveva mai visto niente del genere. La donna che lo aveva scagliato era stata abbastanza abile da far sì che quell'oggetto si limitasse a sfiorare la testa di John. Chiaramente, una cosa non facile da fare. Se lo avesse colpito in pieno, non aveva dubbi che John ne sarebbe stato ucciso.

  


Dopo essere stato stordito, John era stato mezzo trasportato, mezzo trascinato da Alec nel campo nemico. L'accampamento era a un'ora buona di distanza dal limitare della foresta, e l'uomo in sella a quel cavallo – già furioso con la donna per il suo essersi intromessa con quella strana arma – aveva infine perso la pazienza alla loro andatura da lumaca nella pioggia scrosciante, e aveva sbottato “Oh, per l'amor di Dio, issalo qui sopra e proseguiamo!”

  


Per cui John aveva trascorso il resto della strada verso il campo issato sul cavallo dell'uomo.

  


“Perché non mi hanno semplicemente lasciato indietro?” si chiese John, gettando un'occhiata all'ingresso della tenda.

  


L'uomo chiamato Lestrade non era tornato. Cosa sarebbe successo, poi, se fosse tornato? Cosa aveva in mente di fare a lui e ad Alec? Avrebbe rivisto l'uomo in nero? Chiaramente era qualcuno d'alto rango. L'ufficiale superiore di Lestrade, senza dubbio. Strano che se ne andasse in giro con una maschera sul volto. Cosa significava tutto ciò?

  


Così tante domande.

  


Oppure sarebbero potuti semplicemente fuggire là fuori, si disse John mentre i suoi pensieri prendevano una piega diversa nella sua mente. Non sapeva quanti uomini ci fossero all'esterno, non sapeva se lui ed Alec avessero qualche possibilità di avere la meglio sulle guardie che mormoravano fuori della tenda, ma aveva sentito abbastanza racconti sui Gaaldiniani – sugli uomini Gaaldiniani, in particolare – da ritenere che fosse necessario scappare.

  


“Cosa?” la domanda di Alec lo riportò al presente. "Lasciarti indietro, col rischio della tua fuga?”

  


“Non se fossi stato prima colto dal freddo” osservò John. “Cosa che sarebbe successa.”

  


Si era all'inizio della primavera, ma le notti erano ancora gelide. Lasciando un uomo privo di sensi fuori all'aperto abbastanza a lungo, questi non avrebbe ripreso conoscenza.

  


Non aveva senso, niente di tutto ciò aveva senso.

  


Secondo i calcoli di Alec, era successo tutto la notte scorsa. Di certo adesso era mattina presto, ma non c'era modo di capire l'ora. Per adesso erano al sicuro al riparo dalla pioggia, e questo era tutto ciò che importava. I loro vestiti e i loro stivali erano ancora umidi, ma erano intatti, e stavano tenendo bene a bada il freddo. Non c'era soluzione per le mani o per le teste infreddolite, oltre allo sfregare le prime l'una con l'altra e al soffiare tra le mani chiuse a coppa per trarne un po' di calore per il viso. I loro nemici avrebbero dovuto attendere prima di aver da loro qualche risposta.

  


“Sai, è stato qui[1]” disse Alec in un momento di silenzio nella loro conversazione.

  


“Chi?”

  


“Quell'uomo mascherato” rispose Alec. “È venuto mentre eri ancora svenuto. Ti ha esaminato la testa e ha cercato di svegliarti ma non c'è riuscito, così se n'è andato.”

  


John batté le palpebre, sorpreso. “Lui... lui è stato qui?” chiese. “Aspetta, cosa-?”

  


Proprio allora, i pesanti lembi della tenda vennero scostati, mentre l'uomo dai capelli grigi conosciuto come Lestrade li scansava e rientrava all'interno. Il suo volto aveva un'espressione seria, la sua mascella era rigida. Sembrava senza fiato, come se avesse corso.

  


“Voi.” Fece un gesto rivolto a John. “Venite con me.”

  


Tenne aperto il lembo della tenda così che John vi passasse. “Controllate il ragazzo” John lo sentì ordinare alle guardie lì fuori.

  


Nel forte acquazzone, John riuscì a distinguere le sagome di uomini che andavano e venivano, e capì che la fuga era praticamente impossibile. Erano nel bel mezzo di un presidio militare armato fino ai denti. Ma in quel momento non c'era tempo di osservare ulteriormente, dato che stava venendo spinto tra gli ammassi di tende, tra gli uomini e le bestie che stavano svolgendo i loro compiti, aggirando le pozze di fango e di pioggia sul terreno sconnesso, finché lui e Lestrade non si fermarono davanti a una tenda più larga, dall'aspetto sontuoso.

  


Non appena l'uomo più anziano sollevò un lembo della tenda e fece entrare John, trovarono ad accoglierli l'odore permeante e stucchevole d'incenso. John cercò di non soffocare.

  


“Anderson!” urlò Lestrade, tossendo. “Che diavolo state facendo!”

  


“Cosa vi sembra che stia facendo?” sbottò il suo compare, un uomo alto dai lineamenti simili a quelli di un roditore che se ne stava in piedi accanto a un letto, tenendo in mano un bianco polso tremante. Vicino a lui c'era un ragazzo con non più di sedici o diciassette anni, dall'aria piuttosto spaventata. “Sto tentando tutto quel che posso per aiutarlo!”

  


Fu allora che John vide l'occupante del letto.

  


_No_ , pensò.

  


“Bè, a lui non farà piacere se si renderà conto che gli siete stato vicino!” lo interruppe Lestrade con rabbia.

  


“Non penso che se ne renderà conto proprio ora” borbottò Anderson.

  


“Oh, Santo Gesù _Cristo_!” esclamò Lestrade nel dare un'occhiata più da vicino all'uomo sul letto.

  


Era lui. L'uomo in nero. Ma che differenza rispetto al giorno prima: la figura alta e superba che aveva sbarrato la strada a John col suo cavallo e col suo atteggiamento imponente adesso giaceva prostrata sul letto, sudando fra le lenzuola, tossendo senza tregua per via di una febbre molto alta.

  


Lestrade si voltò verso John.

  


“Voi sapete curare le persone” gli disse con urgenza. “Iniziate a curarlo, allora!”

  


John gettò uno sguardo alla figura che si contorceva di fronte a lui, in preda a febbre e delirio, e non poté fare a meno di ricordare i vividi dettagli del loro scontro giusto il giorno prima. Aveva sconfitto quest'uomo in un combattimento corpo a corpo, eppure adesso era suo prigioniero. Suo ostaggio.

  


Quest'uomo di fronte a lui non era nientemeno che suo nemico.

  


John alzò gli occhi socchiusi a fissare Lestrade. “Datemi una buona ragione per cui dovrei aiutarvi a salvarlo” disse.

  


Lestrade deglutì. “Se lui muore” disse, la voce un rauco e basso gracchiare. “Se Monseigneur muore, allora lo siamo tutti. Morti.”

  


  


  


~~~~~@~~~~~

[1] in questo caso ho lasciato che Alec si rivolgesse con il "tu" a John perché ho immaginato che tra uomini d'armi, soprattutto fra due scampati insieme alla fame e ad alcuni pericoli, si venga a creare un 'legame' che porta a dimenticare certe formalità.   


  


  


_**Note tradotte dell'autrice:** _ Monseigneur è ispirato a ** Edward of Woodstock ** , Principe del Galles, meglio conosciuto come il ** Principe Nero ** .


	3. Capitolo 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

  


  


  


“ _Se Monseigneur muore, allora lo siamo tutti. Morti.”_

  


John fissò Lestrade con aria indifferente, come se ancora in attesa che l'altro concludesse la frase con una battuta da ridere. Avrebbe potuto benissimo chiedere “Quindi?”

Lestrade si passò una manosulla facciacon fare esasperato. “Avete capito quello che vi ho detto?” disse a denti stretti.

“Come vostro prigioniero, io posso considerarmi praticamente morto” rispose John, mettendo in chiaro il problema. “Come potrebbe questo influenzarmi in alcun modo?”

In breve, _Io cosa ne guadagno?_

“Ovviamente, non morirete se salverete la vita di quest'uomo” disse laconico Lestrade. “D'altro canto, se lui muore ora, provvederò personalmente a che vi sia tagliata la testa, prima che facciano mozzare la mia.”

Tempo di mettere le carte in tavola, finalmente.

“La mia libertà, in cambio di cure per lui?” chiese John con cautela, facendo cenno all'uomo che giaceva sul letto.

“Molto bene” rispose prontamente Lestrade.

“Il mio compagno-”

“Sì, potrà andarsene anche lui.”

Una pausa, come se John stesse pensando a qualcos'altro da dire. Qualcosa in più. Lestrade attese, le spalle tese. Ma John alla fine annuì.

_Molto bene, allora._

John abbassò lo sguardo sul suo nuovo paziente, leccandosi le labbra.

Dio, persino in quel momento, l’uomo continuava ad essere mascherato. _Ma che diavolo._

Lanciò un’occhiata a Lestrade, ma questi lo precedette: “La maschera resta. Per il vostro bene, non vi sarà permesso vedere il suo volto. Mai. Capito?”

C’era qualcosa nella voce di Lestrade che non tollerava alcuna opposizione. John annuì prima di riportare l’attenzione sul proprio paziente, allungando cautamente una mano in avanti, ma prima che potesse poggiarla sull’uomo che gli era di fronte, ecco che di nuovo interveniva Lestrade.

“Oh no, non lo toccherete con quelle zampacce” dichiarò, scoccando un’occhiataccia alle mani callose di John e allo sporco sui suoi palmi e sotto le unghie.

Si voltò verso il ragazzo spaventato che se ne stava accanto al letto. “Billy, procurati un po’ d’acqua perché il dottore si lavi le mani” disse.

"Ascoltate, posso gestirlo da solo” sbottò Anderson. “Non c’è bisogno di trascinare qui un qualche montanaro…”

“Lo avete ‘curato’ per ore col vostro olio consacrato e cose simili, e tutto ciò che ho visto è stato Monseigneur cadere in delirio” ringhiò Lestrade. “Ora spostatevi da lì e fate avvicinare quest’uomo.”

A John vennero presto portati una ciotola d’acqua e un pezzo di sapone profumato.

John guardò il sapone con le sopracciglia inarcate ma non disse nulla, cominciando a lavarsi le mani nell’acqua calda. Vide la schiuma farsi marrone e le sue mani tornare lentamente bianche.

“Ditemi cosa gli è successo prima che si ammalasse” disse infine.

Lestrade rifletté per un momento, poi rispose “Nulla di particolare. Lo avete visto ieri, allora stava bene, e un po’ di pioggia non ha mai arrecato problemi a Monseigneur. È iniziata tre, quattro ore fa, quando si è lamentato di sentirsi frastornato. Èarrivata in un attimo, la febbre. Poi i brividi. I sudori freddi. Sono venuto a prendervi non appena ha iniziato a farfugliare.”

Dopo che John ebbe finito di sciacquarsi, sollevò in aria le mani ora pulite per mostrarle a Lestrade, come se cercando in maniera sarcastica la sua approvazione. Con le sopracciglia aggrottate, Lestrade si limitò a mordersi un labbro e ad annuire, rifiutandosi di cadere in una nuova discussione.

John posò una mano fresca sulla fronte dell’uomo e un’altra sul suo collo.

Stava andando a fuoco, non c’era alcun dubbio. La mano di John si spostò lentamente a sentire il polso alla base del collo. Un arricciarsi di labbra nel prendere nota del battito frenetico del cuore del suo paziente.

“È uno squilibrio di umori(1), ecco cos’è” disse Anderson in un basso mormorio. “La bile nera e-“

“Tacete e basta, d’accordo?” esclamò Lestrade con irritazione, gli occhi che non lasciavano mai le mani di John mentre questi esaminava con attenzione il collo di Monseigneur, compiendo piccoli movimenti circolari, controllando sotto alla mandibola, dietro alle orecchie.

“Nessun gonfiore” mormorò John con aria assente.

“Cosa? Cosa significa?” volle sapere Lestrade.

John scosse soltanto la testa, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Con gentilezza, sollevò le palpebre di Monseigneur e scrutò nei suoi occhi chiari.

Si accigliò. _Pupille dilatate._

Le cose non quadravano.

“Oppure è la peste” proseguì Anderson, incurante del monito di Lestrade di restare in silenzio. “Ecco quel che si è guadagnato andandosene in giro così, insistendo per visitare qualche villaggio dimenticato da Dio che è stato – “

Il successivo sbottare di Lestrade, infine, sorprese John abbastanza da fargli alzare la testa: “Allez-vous en! _Allez!_ (2) _”_

John era sicuro di non aver capito una parola di quel che Lestrade aveva appena esclamato, anche se colse il senso generale. La tenda si fece d’un tratto molto più tranquilla dopo che Anderson se ne fu sgattaiolato via.

“Potete portare fuori anche il bruciatore d’incenso” disse John, facendo cenno al vasetto fumante qualche metro più in là. Il paggio, Billy, si affrettò rapidamente ad eseguire il suo ordine.

“Ebbene?” chiese Lestrade con aria ansiosa, osservando John mentre questi apriva cautamente la bocca di Monseigneur, annusando e guardandovi dentro. Strano: era molto secca.

John rimase in silenzio, assorbito dal proprio compito. Le sue mani si spostarono giù lungo l’umida veste di lino dell’uomo, scoprendogli il petto. Fissò per un attimo il medaglione avvolto al suo collo, che si alzava ed abbassava velocemente con ogni respiro che prendevaMonseigneur.

“Un medaglione benedetto” spiegò Lestrade. “È mio. Ho pensato –“

“Potete riprendervelo” disse secco John. “Vi assicuro che non sarà di grande aiuto.”

Lestrade lo fissò per un momento, prima di allungare una mano per togliere il medaglione dal collo del suo padrone.

John abbassò la testa per premere un orecchio sul petto ansante dell’uomo. I polmoni sembravano puliti.

Di cosa si trattava, allora?

Un secondo più tardi, e Lestrade stava chiedendo la stessa cosa: “Di cosa si tratta? Aspettate, che state facendo?”

“Devo controllare ogni sua parte, per essere sicuro di non aver tralasciato nulla” disse John, sfilando la veste al suo paziente e voltandolo. “Aiutatemi.”

John fece scorrere rapidamente le mani lungo la schiena muscolosa dell’uomo e sulle sue lunghe braccia, mentre Billy e Lestrade lo aiutavano tenendo fermo il paziente mentre questi si dibatteva.

“Cos’è questo?” chiese indicando un piccolo taglio, già in via di guarigione, sull’avambraccio destro dell’uomo.

“Monseigneur lo ha da qualche giorno, da prima che arrivassimo qui” disse nervosamente Billy, lanciando un’occhiata a Lestrade. “Pensava gli fosse forse rimasto da quel torneo tenuto per Sua Maestà.”

Lestrade si volse verso John. “Non penso sia connesso a questo, e voi?” disse.

“Forse no” mormorò John. “Avrò bisogno di vedere il resto del suo corpo.”

“È davvero necessario?” protestò Lestrade nel guardare John slacciare i calzoni a Monseigneur.

John alzò la testa per lanciare un’occhiata vaga a Lestrade. “Volete che faccia un lavoro accurato o no? Sta tutto a voi.”

Lestrade diede un sospiro esasperato, ma cedette a malincuore. Osservò John esaminare metodicamente Monseigneur dalla vita in giù, le dita che sfioravano piano le ossa dei suoi fianchi, cercando qualcosa che non era lì. Soddisfatto, il suo sguardo scorse in maniera clinica lungo altre parti innominabili di Monseigneur, scendendo giù lungo le gambe dai muscoli inspessiti dall’andare a cavallo e ancora più giù fino ai piedi, prima di ritornare su.

Niente.

“Ebbene?”

John si raddrizzò, accigliato, e non diede alcuna spiegazione. “Prima di tutto occorre sfebbrarlo. Avrò bisogno della mia borsa.”

Facendo un cenno a Billy, continuò “Ora sarebbe un buon momento per togliergli questi vestiti. Facendogli indossare qualcosa che gli si possa sfilare facilmente.”

“Anderson ha detto che potremmo doverlo salassare, se la febbre non si dovesse abbassare presto” disse Lestrade con aria grave, mentre guardavano Billy infilare una veste da notte a Monseigneur. “Ve ne è davvero bisogno?”

“Auguriamoci di no” rispose John.

Mentre aspettavano che arrivasse la borsa coi medicinali, John domandò “Anderson. Quell’uomo che avete mandato fuori – è il medico del vostro accampamento?”

Lestrade diede un sospiro stanco e annuì.

“Non voglio che si avvicini nella maniera più assoluta alla spalla ferita del mio compagno” disse John.

Lestrade fece un altro segno d’assenso, senza guardarlo propriamente negli occhi. “Qual è il vostro nome, comunque?” disse. “Non l’ho inteso.”

“John.”

“Solo John?”

“Watson.”

Lestrade annuì.“Lestrade.”

“Lo so” disse John.

Lestrade sembrava riluttante a condividere il proprio nome di battesimo, e John non gli fece pressione. Non era davvero interessato a sapere qualcosa di quell’uomo, in ogni caso.

Finalmente venne portata la sacca. John estrasse alcuni ingredienti e disse “Avrò bisogno di una ciotola, e di un po’ d’acqua pulita. Andranno bolliti.”

Billy lo condusse in un'altra tenda così che potesse preparare i suoi rimedi.

“La prego, signore” disse il giovane paggio mentre osservava John preparare il decotto. “Questo guarirà davvero Monseigneur?”

John lanciò un’occhiata a Billy e vide che la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi era sincera. “Vedremo” disse, tagliando gli ingredienti e gettandoli nell’acqua che ribolliva. “Avremo bisogno di un setaccio per filtrare il liquido.”

Mezzora più tardi e dopo molto spremere e strizzare, un gran pugno di foglie e radici dalla foresta divenne finalmente abbastanza da colmare una piccola coppa.

Lestrade fissò quell’esigua quantità quando John fece ritorno con essa e disse “Tutto qui?”

“Siamo fortunati ad averne persino così tanta” disse John. “Dovrà berne almeno la metà per stanotte.”

“Molto bene” disse Lestrade. “Ma voi per primo.”

Le labbra di John si arricciarono.

Abbastanza legittimo. Senza un’altra parola, prese un piccolo sorso dell’amaro decotto.

Lestrade infine annuì, soddisfatto che non vi fosse nulla di sospetto nella bevanda. Rimase un attimo interdetto quando John gli porse la coppa.

“Non per voi” spiegò John. “Per lui.”

Capendo, infine, Lestrade si rivolse a Billy e disse “Sostieni Monseigneur. Gli porterò la coppa alla bocca.”

Non fu un compito semplice. L’uomo sfuggì alla presa combinata di Lestrade e Billy, e il prezioso medicinale gli gocciolò lungo il mento quando Lestrade gli spinse la coppa alla bocca.

“Attento! Lo state sprecando!” esclamò alla fine John.

Lestrade e Billy alla fine desistettero dai loro sforzi. John riprese la coppa, vi diede uno sguardo e si accigliò: metà del contenuto era già andato perso.

“Dovrete somministrargliela via bocca” disse a Lestrade.

“Chiedo scusa?” Lestrade era d’improvviso il ritratto della perplessità.

John guardò Billy, che fece involontariamente un passo indietro.

_Oh, per l’amor di…!_

John prese una boccata del medicinale e si accostò al letto. Con fare deciso, prese la testa di Monseigneur in una mano e gli aprì la bocca premendogli le dita sulle guance. Velocemente, premette la propria bocca sulla sua, avvertendo il calore febbrile in quell’orifizio incredibilmente arido mentre lo suggellava col proprio. Non lasciò la presa nemmeno quando l’uomo cercò di scansare la testa, le sue mani che si sollevavano ad artigliare e stringere debolmente quelle di John. Lestrade e Billy lo tennero giù mentre John gli introduceva a forza la medicina in bocca e giù per la gola.

Lestrade osservò la gola del suo padrone muoversi, lo sentì deglutire quel primo sorso, e ricadde seduto con aria sollevata. “Oh, grazie a Dio” disse, la voce improvvisamente stanca.

Fornita la sua breve dimostrazione pratica, John si asciugò la bocca sulla manica e porse la coppa del medicinale a Lestrade.

Questi si ritrasse, le mani incrociate al petto con fare difensivo. “Bè, proseguite, allora” disse. “State andando molto bene e non vorrei interrompervi. Io… uh… devo controllare alcune cose all’interno dell’accampamento. Billy resterà qui ad aiutarvi. Continuate…” fece un vago cenno alla coppa, poi a Monseigneur “…quella cosa.”

John lo fissò con aria incredula mentre Lestrade se la dava a gambe sgusciando fuori dalla tenda.

Dio. Si stava guadagnando la sua libertà. Con ogni singolo, _maledetto_ sorso.

  


~~~~~@~~~~~

  


Quando ebbe finito di somministrare l’ultimo sorso di medicina, la mandibola di John era decisamente dolorante e il suo corpo era pronto a collassare dalla stanchezza. Il sordo pulsare sulla sua nuca si stava di nuovo facendo sentire, e John desiderò aver ingoiato un po’ del medicinale per se stesso.

Billy aveva aggiunto uno sgabello anche per lui, e si erano entrambi accasciati da un lato e dall'altro dello stretto giaciglio, guardando Monseigneur scivolare finalmente nel sonno. John gli prese con delicatezza il polso con una mano, l’indice e il medio che sentivano quel polso frenetico rallentare appena.

“Vorrà farsi un bagno quando si sveglierà” mormorò infine Billy.

John lanciò un’occhiata alle lenzuola, umide di sudore, ma ormai non riusciva più a sentire alcun odore. Anzi, non riusciva a sentire niente, nemmeno le sue stesse gambe. “Quella dovrebbe essere l’ultima delle nostre preoccupazioni, al momento” osservò stancamente.

Per cambiare argomento, disse “Voi lo chiamate Monseigneur. Mi è parso di capire che sia il suo titolo, non il suo nome. Cosa significa?”

“ ‘Mio signore’ “ rispose Billy. “È Gondaliano.”

“Oh? Lui viene da Gondal, dunque?”

“Dal ramo di sua madre, sì.”

"E lui chi è?” chiese John, curioso suo malgrado.

Billy sembrò sorpreso. “Non sapete chi lui sia?” Nei suoi tratti serpeggiò un’aria d’improvvisa prudenza e le sue parole successive furono caute. “Forse la persona migliore a cui chiedere queste cose sarebbe Lord Lestrade.”

“È qualcuno di importante, fin qui l’ho compreso” insistette John, facendo cenno alla maschera. “Solo non capisco perché vi sia bisogno di segretezza.”

Billy si mosse a disagio sulla sua sedia. “In realtà non è per questo” disse. “È semplicemente una tradizione nella casta di Monseigneur. Chi vi appartiene non mostra il volto in pubblico.”

“Perché?”

Billy scosse la testa. “È un loro uso. Il nostro è il non chiedersi il perché” disse, il tono quasi di scuse.

Silenzio per un momento, poi John domandò “Ebbene, qual è il suo nome allora?”

Billy sembrò leggermente scandalizzato. “Nessuno menziona il suo nome, specialmente davanti a lui” rispose.

John lo fissò con tanto d'occhi. “Ma possiede un nome, non è vero?”

“Sì” disse Billy, ma non aggiunse nulla di più.

Proprio allora il loro paziente si mosse con difficoltà nel sonno. John e Billy lo guardarono scuotere senza sosta la testa sul cuscino, le labbra che si schiudevano per formare una parola, ripetuta fiocamente: _“Maman, maman…”_

John si voltò verso Billy giusto in tempo per vederlo chiudere gli occhi, come se addolorato. “Madre” tradusse il ragazzo.

John sospirò e non disse niente.

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe visto quest'uomo – quest'uomo che, solo il giorno prima, si era battuto contro di lui - ridotto in questo stato, probabilmente non vi avrebbe creduto.

John osservò la bocca di Monseigneur con aria pensosa, cogliendo il particolare arco di cupido che ne formava il labbro superiore, e con un lampo di risentimento ricordò quella bocca stirata in un sorriso crudele mentre gli diceva di arrendersi o morire. La stessa bocca che adesso, debolmente quanto avrebbe fatto un gattino, riusciva solo a pronunciare “Maman”.

Un piccolo, ironico rivolgimento, di quelli che la vita è solita portare.

  


~~~~~@~~~~~

  


John doveva essersi assopito per un momento; si svegliò nel sentire una voce dire “Oh, grazie a Dio.”

Alzò la testa, appoggiata su un braccio piegato, e vide Lestrade chinarsi su Monseigneur, una mano sulla sua fronte.

“La febbre è passata” disse Lestrade, con del sollievo chiaramente impresso nella voce.

“Tornerà” replicò John, la mano che non lasciava il polso di Monseigneur. La sua pelle era ancora oltremodo calda, il suo polso ancora scalpitava.

“Dovrete preparare più medicinale allora.”

“Posso farne abbastanza per un altro giorno” disse “ma poi non avrò più ingredienti a sufficienza.”

Lestrade diede uno sguardo al tetto della tenda, con la pioggia incessante che ancora picchiettava sulla tela. “Speriamo che il tempo si rischiari, per domani” disse.

Una pausa. “Dovete essere affamato” aggiunse. “Ho chiesto a Billy di portarvi del cibo.”

John batté le palpebre, avvertendo un sottile cambiamento nel tono dell'altro e non essendo certo di come interpretarlo. Prima che potesse pensare di rifiutare, il suo stomaco brontolò come se in completo accordo con l'osservazione di Lestrade.

Billy tornò portando con sé uno stufato di carne aromatizzata, del pane e anche un piccolo boccale di birra. Appoggiò il tutto su un tavolino e rimase in piedi lì accanto, in attesa.

John lanciò uno sguardo a Lestrade, che annuì. “Avanti” disse. “Mangiate. Non ci sarete di alcun aiuto standovene lì afflosciato come un fiore appassito.”

John si alzò lentamente, trasalendo per il formicolio pungente alle gambe, e si avvicinò al tavolo. Billy gli porse un asciugamano pulito e inumidito. John vi si tamponò le mani, poi guardò Billy, che sorrise facendo cenno al viso di John e mimando il gesto di passarvi l'asciugamano.

Anche il suo viso.

John inarcò le sopracciglia di fronte allo sporco e alla polvere che vennero via con l'asciugamano, e si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Lestrade togliersi un piccolo sorriso dalle labbra.

Un cambiamento nell'aria, sì. Cosa significasse, John non ne aveva idea.

Si rimise a sedere per mangiare, spezzando il pane e inzuppandone un pezzo nello stufato. Il sapore era buono. Molto buono. Si trattenne dal divorarlo tutto con foga. Non si era reso di quanto fosse stato affamato. Questo era il primo pasto caldo che consumava dopo giorni.

“Dunque, John” disse Lestrade dal suo posto a sedere accanto a Monseigneur. “Ditemi cosa stavate facendo là fuori ai confini della nostra foresta.”

“Ci eravamo persi, i miei compagni ed io” rispose John, prendendo un sorso di birra. “Abbiamo vagato nei boschi per quasi tre giorni.”

Lestrade sembrava divertito. “Tre giorni nei boschi” disse “sono tutto ciò che separa Gaaldine dall'Angria, in questa zona, non è vero?”

“Se pensate” ribatté John “che avremmo marciato contro di voi attraverso quei boschi, vi sbagliate. Fra i nostri paesi vi sono molti territori piani e privi di alberi che renderebbero molto più semplice un'avanzata, credetemi.”

“Ne convengo” disse Lestrade. “D'altra parte, Dio solo sa quanti di voi si stiano aggirando fra quegli stessi alberi, in questo momento.”

“Non vedete l'ora che cominci la guerra, vero?” chiese John, il tono secco.

“Speriamo non ce ne sia una” lo corresse Lestrade. “Ora come ora, la vostra regina sta ancora... negoziando alcuni termini con Sua Maestà. Auguriamoci che lei decida di accettare un compromesso e che la faccenda si concluda così.”

John si accigliò. “Che sorta di negoziazioni?” chiese.

Lestrade si alzò in piedi. “Nulla che stia a noi capire, sono certo” rispose con semplicità. Poi: “Gregory.”

Cogliendo l'espressione perplessa di John, continuò: “Gregory Lestrade. È... è il mio nome. Bene. Vi lascio terminare in pace il vostro pasto, John.”

Non appena Lestrade se ne fu andato, Billy si voltò verso John e chiese “Andrebbe bene se adesso facessi un bagno a Monseigneur? Se non altro con un panno bagnato?”

Seriamente, cos'era questa ossessione dei Gaaldiniani del farsi il bagno?, pensò John, leggermente irritato.

“Sì, fa' pure.”

John osservò Billy portar lì una pesante bacinella d'acqua. Si accigliò nel vedere cosa - in color rosa e rosso - vi galleggiava in superficie.

Petali di rosa.

_Petali di rosa!_

A cos'altro avrebbero pensato, poi, questi pazzi Gaaldiniani?

John masticò pensosamente l'ultimo boccone di pane mentre osservava Billy detergere il petto e le braccia di Monseigneur con l'acqua profumata di rose – col fare tenero che una madre avrebbe impiegato col proprio bambino.

Avendo finito il suo pasto, John si avvicinò al letto del malato e riprese il suo posto, stringendo il polso del suo paziente per sentirgli il battito. Nessun cambiamento. Contrariamente alla temperatura del resto del corpo, le dita di Monseigneur adesso sembravano fatte di ghiaccio.

_Cos'è?_ Pensò John ancora una volta, fissando il panno usato da Billy mentre questi lo strofinava sul petto muscoloso di Monseigneur, sulle linee compatte del suo addome. _Cos'è che mi sta sfuggendo?_

Billy lasciò cadere il panno nella bacinella. “Sono desolato, ho dimenticato di portare la veste da notte di Monseigneur” disse. “Vogliate scusarmi.”

John annuì con fare assente mentre il paggio si allontanava in fretta. Per un momento, venne lasciato da solo col suo paziente.

John osservò la lucida patina di sudore sul volto di Monseigneur, i suoi ricci umidi. Stranamente, Billy non si era occupato del tamponargli il viso, come prima cosa.

Il malato farfugliò nel sonno, sollevò una mano per afferrare la maschera che gli proteggeva il viso con un piccolo movimento irritato. Piuttosto debole e inefficace. Per la prima volta, John avvertì un moto di pietà per quell'uomo.

Quello – si sarebbe reso conto più in là – fu il suo primo errore.

John lanciò un'occhiata all'ingresso della tenda e poi di nuovo a Monseigneur, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre lottava con se stesso.

Cosa c'era dietro quella maschera? Perché prendere simili misure per nascondere i propri lineamenti? Era brutto o deforme in un qualche modo che lo costringeva a nascondere il proprio volto al resto del mondo?

John avvertì il forte, irresistibile richiamo della curiosità e fu incapace di fermarsi.

_Questo è completamente assurdo, ecco_ , decise. Aveva visto quell'uomo privo di tutti i vestiti, aveva visto esposte le sue parti più intime, eppure non gli era permesso di vedere la sua faccia! Solo i Gaaldiniani sarebbero stati capaci di una simile sciocchezza.

_Fallo adesso, mentre non c'è nessuno_ , sussurrò una voce dentro di lui. _Che danno potrebbe mai fare? Non c'è bisogno che qualcuno sappia che l'hai visto._

A John non servì altro incitamento. Con quel pensiero alzò una mano e, con dita svelte e gentili, scansò la maschera dal volto dell'uomo. Il suo secondo errore della serata.

Ecco. Non era così male. La sua pelle era molto pallida e liscia, come porcellana. Folte e scure sopracciglia sopra agli occhi chiusi, dalle ciglia nere. Occhi che alle estremità si allungavano appena verso l'alto. Un naso dritto. Zigomi alti e squadrati. Quella bocca straordinaria. Un mento pronunciato. Non proprio bello, ma tutt'altro che di brutto aspetto.

John non seppe quanto tempo se ne fosse stato seduto lì a guardare quel volto, trasognato. Cominciò a domandarselo quando gli occhi dell'uomo si schiusero all'improvviso, e per un momento John si ritrovò a guardare in quelle chiare iridi azzurre, le pupille ancora dilatate in maniera innaturale. In silenzio, Monseigneur fissò John a sua volta, lo sguardo appannato, assente. Perso.

John arraffò velocemente il panno inumidito e glielo passò sulla fronte, sugli occhi, sul naso, giù lungo le guance. E poi risistemò la maschera al suo posto sul viso dell'uomo. Quando ebbe finito, Monseigneur era già di nuovo incosciente.

John si lanciò un'occhiata attorno con aria furtiva e diede un pesante sospiro. Gettò il panno nella bacinella e si rimise a sedere, e fu così che lo trovò Billy un attimo più tardi quando fece ritorno nella tenda con una veste da notte pulita per Monseigneur.

~~~~~@~~~~~

  


La febbre tornò dopo poche ore.

Lestrade si aggirava inquieto attorno al letto, osservando John poggiare le dita sul petto dell'uomo con fare rassicurante e tenerlo giù, mentre questi ricominciava a dimenarsi.

“Sembra soffrire molto” disse John, accigliandosi. “Chiedetegli dove prova dolore.”

Lestrade si chinò per sussurrare all'orecchio di Monseigneur.

Non erano sicuro che l'uomo avesse colto la domanda, ma Monseigneur alla fine farfugliò qualcosa in risposta, e Lestrade si raddrizzò per dire “Ovunque.”

Bè, quello era d'aiuto.

“Chiedetegli che tipo di dolore sia” disse John.

Osservò Monseigneur fare un movimento fluido, sinuoso con tutto il corpo, come un serpente, per poi grugnire una risposta – per John decisamente incomprensibile - alla domanda di Lestrade.

“Dice che è come avere ovunque degli aghi e degli spilli roventi” spiegò Lestrade, scrollando le spalle in maniera quasi impotente.

Monseigneur stava gemendo piano, adesso, affondando il capo nel cuscino come se sprofondare ancora di più nel letto potesse in un qualche modo scacciare il dolore.

John stava iniziando a scuotere la testa, privo di idee, incapace di interpretare i sintomi e il loro significato. E poi, all'improvviso, qualcosa lo colpì come uno schiaffo in viso.

Le pupille dilatate, la bocca secca, quel battito cardiaco stranamente accelerato. Il dolore bruciante e cronico. La febbre che stava mascherando qualcos'altro.

Qualcosa di mostruoso.

Si voltò bruscamente a guardare Monseigneur, che si agitava e contorceva sul letto come un serpente.

Come un serpente.

John alzò lo sguardo su Lestrade, gli occhi sgranati e accesi da una terribile illuminazione.

Lestrade smise di fare avanti e indietro. “Cosa?” domandò.

“Veleno” mormorò John.

  


  


~~~~~@~~~~~

  


  


_**Note tradotte dell'autrice:** _ Il modo in cui John fa uso della medicina in questa storia è basato sui rimedi a base di erbe, e il suo approccio alla diagnosi medica basato sull'interpretazione dei sintomi è piuttosto moderno, considerando che la vera medicina medievale sarebbe stata più simile a come detto da Anderson ** (1) ** : la credenza che la malattia venisse indossa da uno squilibrio dei quattro umori, o fluidi principali, nel corpo umano: bile nera, bile gialla, flegma e sangue. O come punizione divina per svariati peccati. Se si fosse fatto a modo suo, Anderson avrebbe inoltre prescritto un salasso tramite l'uso di sanguisughe, e si sarebbe fatta anche un'accurata consultazione degli astri. Questo, e anche un gran bruciare d'incenso e l'uso di medaglioni sacri per scacciare gli spiriti malvagi. (fonte: Wikipedia).

  


**(2)** _Allez-vous en :_ Andatevene!


End file.
